


Gossip

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tailgate is feeling insecure and Cyclonus helps. Pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I got on tumblr

“Why do you like me?”

The question was soft, almost whispery and Cyclonus almost missed it entirely. He was half into recharge when it was spoken, lulled into it from the warmth of the minibot lounging on top of him. It took him a moment to register the question in his sleepy processor.

“Why do you ask?”

Tailgate shifted above him, sitting upright on Cyclonus’ lap. Cyclonus’ servos, which had made their home on Tailgate’s lower backstrut, shifted with the motion until they cradled Tailgate’s hips.

Tailgate fidgeted, wringing his servos in nervousness. Cyclonus, who found the motion to be quite irritating, wanted to demand that he stop, but thought better of it. 

“W-well, some of the others have been making some…comments, about our relationship,” said Tailgate.

“Oh?” questioned Cyclonus. “Like what kind of comments?” Cyclonus had an idea, but wanted to be hear it from Tailgate to make sure.

“Umm…well, like…like you only like me because I’m a good f-frag,” Tailgate stammered, visibly upset by the notion. Cyclonus had to resist the urge to roll his optics.

“And who has been telling you such things?”

Tailgate seemed to pause for a moment. “Rodimus made a comment about it once. Not his exact words, but…and Whirl, too.”

This time, Cyclonus really did roll his optics. “And you actually listened to  and believed them.”

Tailgate squeaked. “Not exactly, but…”

Cyclonus cycled his vents in frustration. “Tailgate, they’re morons. They have no idea what they’re talking about and I feel insulted that you would even think to listen to them.”

Tailgate squirmed in his lap, stammering a hurried, “I’m sorry.”

Cyclonus held up a servo to silence the panicking mech. “While I thoroughly enjoy our interfacing sessions, I do admit to becoming very fond of you.”

Tailgate ceased his squirming, gazing down at Cyclonus in wonder.

“Really?”

“Yes, now may I please recharge?”

Tailgate gave a happy trill before snuggling back underneath Cyclonus’ chin. His vents evened out softly as he floated off into recharge. Before Cyclonus joined him, however, he had the fleeting thought of having a word with Rodimus and perhaps paying Whirl a visit.


End file.
